


Трудоголики

by BrramStoker



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrramStoker/pseuds/BrramStoker
Summary: История о поиске баланса между работой и личной жизнью. И немного - о сохранении мира в семье криминального гения и британского правительства.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/James Moriarty, Mycroft Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 6





	Трудоголики

**Author's Note:**

> Майкрофт версии ВВС. Образ же профессора Мориарти основан на классической версии АКД.  
> Время действия - современность.

Майкрофт очень не любил смешивать работу и любовные отношения.

Поэтому большую часть жизни он сильно страдал, ведь в свою работу Майкрофт был до безумия влюблен.

Но то была тяжелая, переплетенная с ненавистью любовь. Никто из его бывших партнеров не одобрял подобные созависимые отношения, и рано или поздно британское правительство просыпалось в холодной постели с визиткой психиатра на тумбочке.

Когда Майкрофт встретил Джеймса Мориарти, то ужасно обрадовался. В первый раз в своей жизни он познакомился с человеком, который любил и ненавидел свою работу так же сильно, как и он сам. Мориарти был чутким, понимающим собеседником, и всегда говорил, что с Майкрофтом все совершенно в порядке — это все остальные дураки. Уж он-то знает, он профессор.

Холмс тогда проникся к Джеймсу глубоким сочувствием. Жизнь среди аквариумных рыбок министерства была гораздо меньшим страданием, чем среди тупоголовых студентов с факультета математики.

А потом его дорогой Джеймс устроил несколько терактов, чуть не скинул его брата с Рейхенбахского водопада и попытался инсценировать свое самоубийство. И все за один медовый месяц в Швейцарии.

Вылавливать Мориарти из водопада Майкрофту не очень понравилось — слишком тревожно. И тогда он в первый раз подумал, что им с Джеймсом стоит избегать разговоров о работе.

Для таких трудоголиков, как они, эта тема оказалась слишком волнующей.

Кроме того, она совершенно убивала романтику.

— А если я не отдам вам ливийцев? — спрашивал Джеймс, задыхаясь от их обоюдных физических упражнений.

Майкрофт, который в данный момент лежал на Мориарти, поначалу подумал, что он издевается.

— Что?

— Ну, ливийцев, — Мориарти вытер пот со лба и облизал губы. — Вы сказали, что они не сильно вам нужны.

— Джеймс, это было после бутылки дешевого шардоне. И вообще мы договаривались.

— Знаю, знаю… Давайте меняться. Вы забываете о моих ливийцах, а я нашепчу вам про следующий теракт.

Майкрофт выпрямился, посмотрев сверху вниз на мокрого, тяжело дышащего Мориарти, и на какой-то момент пережил небольшой экзистенциальный кризис. В голову полезли непрошеные мысли, что он делает со своей жизнью и почему ему вздумалось связать ее с самым умным, самым хитрым, самым ненасытным и сексуальным…

…пауком. Людей таких не нашлось, вот и ответ.

А Майкрофт всегда был немного извращенцем.

— Давайте поменяемся. Я не про ливийцев.

Они поменялись.

Мориарти уселся на его лодыжки и со скучающим видом стал наблюдать, как Майкрофт делает упражнения на пресс.

— Дались вам эти ливийцы.

— Дались вам эти ливийцы, мой милый. Лучше поцелуйте меня.

— Хотите поцелуй — скручивайтесь лучше. Может, дотянетесь до меня. Или нет.

Но Мориарти сидел далеко, помогать не хотел, а пресс у Майкрофта не скручивался.

— Выше, — мстительно шипел Джеймс. — Еще выше.

И в этот момент Майкрофт понял, что с этим надо что-то делать. Развода не хотелось, развод с Джеймсом был возможен только вперед ногами. Хотелось договориться.

Поэтому ради сохранения мира в семье раз в неделю они садились в гостиной особняка на Пэлл-Мэлл, раскладывали бумаги вокруг подноса с турецким чаем и булочками, к которым за весь день не притрагивался никто (Мориарти — из-за нелюбви к сладкому, Майкрофт — из-за любви чрезмерной), и начинали свои долгие, изматывающие торги.

— Что насчет того дела с Китаем?

— Нет. Разве что… белый олеандр.

— Джеймс, это мы уже обсуждали. Я повторял тогда и повторяю сейчас: нет.

— Чечня.

— Не надо мне угрожать.

— Я не угрожаю. Я вообще ничего не собирался делать.

— Ваше бездействие обходится нашей стране слишком дорого. Дорогой мой Джеймс, появится ли у меня когда-нибудь шанс сделать вас патриотом?

— Милый Майкрофт, я космополит. А мой любимый язык цифр и формул понимают везде.

— Лучше бы вы были коммунистом. Ладно. Одна поставка. Если я замечу ваши шалости где-то еще — вам известно о последствиях моего… неудовольствия.

— Перейдем к Ирландии.

— О, ваша любимая тема…

Пока в стеклянных чашках остывал турецкий чай, эти двое делили Великобританию.

И чуть-чуть — остальной мир.

Когда с делами было покончено, Мориарти бросал исписанные формулами листки в камин и пил свой остывший чай. В эскизах не было нужды, перекроенная картина мира уже отпечаталась в памяти.

Настало время праздных игрищ.

— Этим вечером я собираюсь совершить жестокую и мучительную расправу. Вы придете?

Майкрофт изогнул бровь.

— Увы, сегодня у меня страшно много работы… кстати, все благодаря вашим чудесным олеандрам.

— Тогда не приходите.

— Впрочем, — Майкрофт помедлил. — Мне нравится наблюдать за вами на математических дебатах… у вас так страстно раздуваются ноздри и краснеет лицо.

Губы Мориарти тронула лукавая улыбка.

— Тогда приходите.

— Но у меня так много дел…

— Ну, не приходите.

— Но со злым румянцем вы так хороши.

— Какой-то вы непостоянный мужчина, мистер Холмс.

— М-м… у меня рабочая встреча в другом конце города. Ехать очень далеко в ваш университет.

— Определитесь уже и не морочьте мне голову.

— Я определился, — ответил Майкрофт, предусмотрительно отставив чашку с чаем. — Никуда не пойду. Разозлю вас здесь.

Мориарти молча вытер губы салфеткой, бросил ее на поднос и поднялся с кресла.

— Счастливо оставаться, мистер Холмс. Мне надоело вас развлекать.

— Ну и что я должен чувствовать после этих слов?

— Расскажите о чем-то, что меня волнует.

— О, как вы жестоки. Как вы… гм… — Майкрофт убрал телефон в карман и посмотрел на Мориарти с нежной улыбкой. — Джеймс, боюсь, ваша расправа сегодня не состоится.

— Это еще почему?

— Ваш главный оппонент только что отказался от участия. Кажется, это как-то связано с выигранной лотереей и путевкой на Багамы.

Мориарти побагровел.

Майкрофт покачал головой и цокнул языком.

— Далеко не все профессора математики зарабатывают так прилично, как вы, дорогой мой. Ну, в самом деле, что бы вы выбрали на его месте? Духоту пыльных аудиторий или свободу океанских просторов? Хотя… нет, пожалуй, для вас сравнение неудачное. Вы всегда выбираете аудиторию.

Взгляд Мориарти упал на чайник.

Майкрофт мысленно порадовался, что чай уже остыл и в крайнем случае не ошпарит его гениталии.

Джеймс выпрямился, заведя руки за спину.

— Что ж, поздравляю вас. Вы меня разозлили. Что дальше?

— Займусь с вами любовью и пойду на деловую встречу. Милый мой, вы что-то печатаете?

— Никуда вы не пойдете. Я подыскал вам замену.

— Надеюсь, это не ваш любимый снайпер? Он ужасно ведет переговоры.

Мориарти холодно посмотрел на него и улыбнулся змеиной улыбкой.

— Джеймс, это уже не смешно, — Майкрофт чуть поморщился, когда Мориарти опустился на его колени. — Отзовите своего цепного пса, и мы продолжим. Уверяю вас, ни на какую работу я не поеду.

— Все верно. Я — ваша работа. Трудитесь, — тут Джеймс чуть усмехнулся. — Вам тоже известно о последствиях моего неудовольствия.

А Майкрофт смотрел в большие, неподвижные глаза, чей холодный зеленый блеск наводил ужас на ни одно поколение студентов, и думал о том, что он чертовски любил свою работу…


End file.
